Venganza
by Melina no Sukoorpion
Summary: Este es mi primer fic de BDaman , tiene casi de todo aparte es el primerop en espanol, Ember Cracovia es una nueva socia de la Alianza De Las Sombras, al principio el vanidoso Anjyu no la acepta, pero poco a poco se hacen los mejores amigos
1. Confianza o Presuncion

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de B-Daman hice un new personaje ;D, por fis reviews TT

Venganza

Era una noche como cualquier otra en lo que es la guarida de la alianza de las sombras, Anjyu se dirigía donde se encontraba Ababa, observando su enorme cristal, pero una chica se encontraba a sus espaldas vigilándolo:

Anjyu: Muy bien quien demonios es esta chica?

Ababa: Tranquilízate Anjyu-con su tono pacifico pero maligno de siempre- Ella es Ember Cracovia, una aliada nueva

Ember era una chica de ojos gris azulado, de cabello largo negro con resplandor gris, tenia unos cuantos cabellos cubriendo su ojo izquierdo y al final tenia una clase de curva hacia adentro, su vestimenta era unos pantalones de cueronegro conuncinturon grisy unas botas del mismo color, y una camisa de manga corta gris, su B-Daman estaba en una funda morada en un cinturón del mismo color:

Anjyu: Con que Ember Cracovia eh?-sarcástico-

Ember: Algún problema?-algo molesta-

Ababa: Ahora no me sirven sus peleas, Ember ve con los hermanos Yong Fa para hacer lo que te pedí

Ember: Si Sr.-con una postración se retira-

Anjyu: Y por que la ha escogido?

Ababa: Ironías del destino, quiero probar que tal me sirve

Después:

Anjyu se encontraba caminando por la ciudad entonces observo una multitud de personas impresionadas, se acerca entre ellas y logra entrar en el medio de la situación:

Li: bien, hagamos lo que nos ordenaron

Ember: Wen.. Nos haces los honores?-irónica de brazos cruzados-

Tipo: No por favor!-en el piso con su B-Daman-

Wen: Claro, Vamos Bakuso-dispara dos veces al B-Daman del tipo destruyéndolo-

Tipo: No!-impactado mirando los restos de el-

Ember: Así aprenderás a no meterte con nosotros-se retira con los hermanos Yong-

Anjyu: Eso fue extraño.. hmph al fin no me interesa-se va-

Li: Tenemos tiempo para algo mas-caminando con su hermano y compañera-

Wen: Cierto, y tenemos una B-DaBatalla? Solo por diversión

Ember: Buena idea! Busquemos a nuestras victimas

Li: Yo diría que escogiéramos a un grupo de... profesionales-malévolo-

Wen: Que les parece ese grupo-mirando un grupo de chicos B-Dabatallando-

Ember: Vamos-va hacia al grupo con sus compañeros-

Chico1: Sí! Es la quinta vez que gano.. dame tu B-Daman

Chico2: Hiciste trampa! No es justo!

Ember: Oye, abusivo.. deberías aprender a dejar de ser tan tramposo

Chico1: Y tu quien eres para darme ordenes?

Ember: Ember Cracovia, claro, así que, mas te vale que juegues de manera justa con mis amigos y yo

Chico1: Je, claro yo también tengo los míos-con dos chicos a sus espaldas-

Li: Acabemos con esto.. -prepara a Rekuso-

Wen: Si-alistando a Bakuso-

Los seis chicos se ponen en los extremos de una mesa de B-Daman. :

Chico1: Tengan esto jugadores de pacotilla!-lanzando tres disparos a los socios de la Alianza de Las Sombras-

Ember: Vamos, Darkar Ice!-diciendo esto saca hábilmente su B-Daman que era negro con algunos detalles de relámpagos rojos y azul pálido, no solo su apariencia era elegante poseía una gran rapidez solo disparo una vez y los ataques anteriores del chico se regresaron a el atacando a el equipo de sus enemigos- Es su turno chicos

Wen y Li: Sí.. B-Da Fuego!-acertaron al unísono y los ambiciosos y astutos hermanos dieron sus ataques destruyendo los tres B-Daman's-

Chicos: Que!

Wen, Ember y Li: -sueltan una maléfica e hiriente carcajada de símbolo de victoria-

Li: Creyeron que nos vencerían fácilmente?

Ember: Ilusos!

Wen: Vamonos muchachos-se da media vuelta con sus amigos retirándose y dejando a tres chicos completamente confusos-

Mas tarde:

Se encontraban Wen, Li y Ember postrados a las espaldas de Ababa:

Ababa: Hicieron perfecto su trabajo me alegra tener aliados así

Wen: Sabe perfectamente que es un honor trabajar para usted-levantando su rostro-

Ababa: -sonríe cerrando los ojos- Pronto tendré un nuevo trabajo para ustedes hermanos Yong pueden retirarse

Li y Wen: Si –asienten con la cabeza y se retiran-

Ababa: En cuanto a ti.. Ember

Ember: Si Señor?

Ababa: Te he visto poco social con Anjyu

Ember: Eh. -voltea a otro lado aun con su reverencia- es uno de los pocos temas que me incomoda

Ababa: Se que lo menos que me interesa es tu vida social, pero lo que me molesta es que no me rindas lo suficiente por tus enojos, no te encomendare ningún trabajo hasta que mejores tu relación con Anjyu

Ember: Pero..

Ababa: Sin pero... te puedes retirar

Ember: Si... Señor-se levanta con un poco de furia en su voz retirándose-

Capítulo 2:

Confianza o Presunción

Pasaron varios días, era completamente inútil que se hablaran Ember y Anjyu, tal vez era el orgullo de Ember o el vanidoso y arrogante Anjyu:

En algún lugar:

Se encontraba una confusa Ember sentada en una pradera

Ember: Me pregunto-jugueteando con su B-Daman- si servirá hablar con Anjyu

Anjyu: Hablarme de que?

Ember: -salta literalmente del susto lanzando sin querer a Darkar Ice pero lo vuelve a atrapar aun sobresaltada- Ah yo! No para nada jeje-ríe nerviosa-

Anjyu: Supongo que te dijo lo mismo, Ababa, no es así?

Ember: No supones es así-regresando su seguridad guarda a su B-Daman-

Anjyu: Y... -se sienta junto a ella- como se llama tu B-Daman?

Ember: Te. -piensa: Maldición por que soy tan anti-social ¬¬- Darkar Ice

Anjyu: Ya veo

Ember: Muchos dicen que eres el mejor en lo que es el mundo de los B-Da Batallas

Anjyu: Lo dudas?

Ember: -piensa: No digas si - Sí

Anjyu: Sé que no nos llevamos bien, pero por que eres tan negativa? ¬¬

Ember: Crees que dije si? No quise decir que si, eres el mejor

Anjyu: Como digas

Ember: -piensa: Recuerdo que la primera vez que tuve a un amigo me invito a comer, bueno no exactamente me invito ¬¬. Y si lo intento con él?-

Anjyu: Desde que te conozco has estado centrada en tus pensamientos

Ember: Estaba pensando.. No.. No-te interesa-le da la espalda aun sentada-

Anjyu: Bien, no me interesa-escondiendo su curiosidad-

Ember: -se recuesta en el pasto- Admiro tu prudencia en los asuntos de los demás

Anjyu: Y que debemos hacer exactamente?

Ember: Llevarnos "bien"

Anjyu: Será más difícil de lo que pensé

Ember: Pero hay que poner de nuestra parte

Anjyu: Como tu ya sabes de mí, lo mejor seria que yo sepa de ti

Ember: -sonríe un poco y se gira a el- Bueno.. Yo soy de Alemania, y mis padrastros son dueños de una gran empresa de ahí..

Luego:

Ember: Después de todo eres un chico muy agradable, y no irritable, quisquilloso, ambicioso y..

Anjyu: Ya entendí.. gracias por recordármelo ¬¬'

Ember: Y bien, ahora que?

Anjyu: -piensa un poco- No sé, que quieres hacer?

Ember: No sé... tal vez B-Da Batallar un poco

Anjyu: Buena idea.., Aceptarías un reto mío?

Ember: Bueno

Anjyu: Tiro Directo?

Ember: Tiro Directo..

Luego:

Anjyu: Genial! Tenia que acabar en empate ¬¬

Ember: Te dije que no seria sencillo..

Anjyu: Altanera..

Ember: Esto se ha tornado aburrido-bosteza-

Ambos caminaban a lo que era algo así como un puente que sobrepasaba un río y se detuvieron ahí:

Anjyu: Y.. ¿Cuál es tu motivo por el cual te uniste a La Alianza De Las Sombras?

Ember: Más por gusto al mal.. Tuve una experiencia poco grata. Al menos recuerdo que fue en una fría tarde de otoño

Flash Back

Se encontraba una joven Ember ayudando a su madre en la cocina:

Cyntia: Hija, podrías ir por ese cuchillo?

Ember: Si, ma-va por un cuchillo pero poco cuidado la recompensa con una buena cortada- Auch!

Cyntia¿Qué sucede, hija?

Ember: Me corte-observando la herida en su muñeca temerosa-

Cyntia: -solo saca una venda y se la coloca alrededor de la muñeca y cubriendo su mano también- Listo..

Ember:

De repente tocan el timbre:

Cyntia: Iré a abrir-se dirige al recibidor para ir a abrir-

: Que tal, Cyntia?

Cyntia: T-tu..-con desprecio-

: Me extrañaste?-retador-

La silueta de negro, era un hombre alto al cual no se le veía el rostro:

Cyntia: Lárgate de aquí!

: Creo que no se puede

Ember: Que pasa, mamá?-su curiosidad la lleva hasta donde estaba su madre y el tipo-

Cyntia: Ember.., vete-conservando la calma-

Ember: Quién es ese señor?-sin entender-

Cyntia: Hija.., vete-con un poco de miedo-

: Que no entiendes, Cyntia.. la niña quiere saber quien soy-se acerca a Ember-

Cyntia: Aléjate de ella!

: Con que Ember es tu nombre eh?-viéndola detenidamente se agacha a su altura-

Ember: S-si-con miedo-

: Hace mucho no te veo-se quita su sombrero dejando ver a un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se veía amigable.. pero escondía algo importante y peligroso-

Ember: Q-Quien eres?

Hombre: Escúchame.. Ember, sal a jugar, mientras tu madre y yo arreglamos unos asuntos..

Fin de Flash Back

Ember: Ese fue un estúpido error mío-apretando su puño-

Flash Back:

Ember se encontraba jugando en el patio hasta que se oye una clase de golpe con algo de vidrio:

Ember: Mamá?

Ember corre a la casa y ve a su madre tirada en el piso con su mejilla roja y con un poco de sangre en el labio, y al hombre anterior a lado de ella culpándolo de esa posible bofetada no muy lejos de ahí se veía algo así como una botella de licor tirada con el liquido expandido por la alfombra:

Hombre: Cyntia, Cyntia.. has cometido graves faltas en tu vida-la toma del cuello-

Ember: Déjala en paz!-nerviosa por no poder hacer nada y a punto de llorar-

Cyntia: Corre, Ember..-fatigada-

Hombre: Pero pagaras con tu vida..-con una mano en el cuello de Cyntia y la otra libre prende un cerillo-

Cyntia: Corre, Ember!-con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de estarse ahogando-

Ember: -estaba nerviosa no sabia si correr y salvarse o salvar a su madre de las garras de ese tipo..-

Hombre: Adiós, Cyntia-suelta el cerillo y como el licor es algo así como acelerante se empezó a incendiar la casa-

Ember no pudo evitarlo,.. corrió, pudo salvarse de unas cuantas llamas que se tornaban cada vez mas rápidas, pudo escapar:

Ember: Mamá!-con lagrimas viendo la casa incendiándose-

Lo único que la consolaba es que ese hombre también se quedaría ahí.. pero.. logro escapar. Poco después de salir se dirigió a ella:

Ember: Aléjese de mi, asesino!-tratando de quitar sus manos del hombre de sus hombros-

Hombre: Ember..-tratando de tranquilizarla-

Ember: Lo odio! Usted mato a mi madre!-con lagrimas mas frecuentes-

Hombre: Ember, antes que aclares que me odies. Ten por alto que soy tu papá-mirándola fijamente-

Ember no sabia que hacer.. aquélla figura paterna, era quien mato a su madre, quien la había protegido los siete años de su vida, solo se quedo impactada, traumatizada, en medio del patio de lo que fue su casa, aquel tipo, se fue. Dejándola sola:

Fin de Flash Back:

Ember: Poco después, mis tíos me dieron a los que hoy son mis padrastros- observando el río indiferente- El tipo que se hace llamar mi padre no lo he vuelto a ver.. y no espero ni pienso hacerlo-cerrando los ojos fuertemente para después de un rato abrirlos- Pase un buen rato en Alemania y pasaron diversas cosas en las que pude agilizarme bastante

Anjyu: Entiendo..

Ember: Son solo etapas que..-se sienta en el camino del puente- quiero olvidar-melancólica-

Anjyu: Esas etapas no se pueden olvidar-sentándose con ella- no es del todo imposible.. hay personas que nos hacen olvidarlas por un rato, pero jamás del todo. Eso es a lo que llaman amistad, un repugnante lazo de "amigos", son solo perdida de tiempo y atención

Ember: Cada vez que mi confianza se la gana alguien, pisotea mi orgullo como si fuese basura inservible, bueno hasta que..

Bueno espero que les haya gustado! Cuidense muchooo y por ahi respondere sus preguntas n.n


	2. ¿Confiare en ti?

**_Hola nuevamente, bueno como veran hay dos capitulos en cada pagina, por que ultimamente lo he continuado mucho n.n, por cierto como se daran cuenta el Blaster de Ember tiene en si algo de las Trix del Club Winx espero que no les incomode a fin de cuentas las series son de quienes son sus autores_**

**_Capítulo 3_**

* * *

**_¿Confiaré en ti?_**

_Anjyu: Hasta que...?_

_Ember: Kain MacDonell_

_Anjyu: Te refieres al de ciudad Neon?_

_Ember: Si-sonríe- Fue mientras estaba ahí, dicen que es reservado y muchas cosas de el.., pero conocí al dulce y amable Kain. No obstante, después del torneo tuvo que irse-un poco triste-_

_Anjyu: Te recomiendo que no confíes en otra persona que no este de tu lado-levantándose- no me refiero que yo sea esa persona, pero, al menos me gustaría tener alguien que me entienda_

_Ember: Me gustaría luchar por ese puesto-también se levanta-_

_Anjyu: No te lo dare fácilmente_

_Ember: Ya veremos_

_Anjyu: Pero primero.._

_Ember: Primero?_

_Anjyu: Unas carreras!-diciendo esto corre-_

_Ember: Tramposo!-con una sonrisa lo sigue a su paso-_

**_Ember y Anjyu se hicieron buenos amigos, casi siempre Ababa les pedía favores juntos, y de vez en cuando con los hermanos Yong. Es cierto que Ababa creía que solo debilitaba la amistad, pero esto era todo lo contrario, los "trabajos" eran cada vez más eficaces. Un día por algo así como medio día, estaba una Ember con carra aborrecida vestida con un uniforme de escuela, y como es de esperarse con falda:_**

_Ember: Por que demonios tendríamos que ir a una escuela? Y lo peor-cerrando los ojos teniendo un tic en uno- Tengo que ir yo con falda_

_Ababa: No te quejes, era esto o vestir a Wen de mujer_

_Wen: OO_

_Ember: Y por que la escuela?_

_Ababa: Según rumores ahí se encuentra Yamato algo así como enseñando trucos con sus amigos, como no saben de ti, no sospecharan. Y tienes que ver los puntos débiles de Yamato_

_Ember: -suspira- En seguida iré_

_

* * *

_

**_Ya estaba atardeciendo y seguían esperándola los aliados y jefe de la Alianza De Las Sombras, y ya había llegado una Ember enojada, despeinada y desarreglada con unos rasguños y porciones de pelo de varios colores por el uniforme roto:_**

_Ababa: Que sucedió?_

_Ember: -escupiendo pelo- No era Yamato, era un gato acróbata Gaya, y por accidente tiraron la comida de sardina sobre mi y el gato se lanzo a mi y.._

_Anjyu: Jajá jajá!-muerto de la risa- Deberías ver tu cara!-casi llorando de la risa-_

_Ember: ¬¬_

_No tardaron en corresponder la risa Li y Wen, para después no contenerse Ababa:_

_Ember: No fue gracioso!_

_Wen: En serio, deberíamos tomarte una fotografía!-entre risa y risa-_

_Ember: -solo se sienta en el piso esperando a que cesara su risa-_

_Chicos: -suspiran y voltean a mirar a Ember-_

_Ember: A..-esta a punto de decir algo pero nuevamente ríen-_

_Chicos: Jajá jajá!_

_Ember: ¬¬_

_Li: -cesando su risa- Lo siento.. es contagiosa la risa_

_Ember: No sientes mi vergüenza ¬¬_

_Ababa: -ya calmado- Lastima que no te grabamos o algo así_

_Ember: Entonces el gato me empezó a perseguir por la escuela, y cerca de ahí había un tiradero de basura y pude esconderme ahí de no haber sido por.. mas gatos hambrientos TT_

_Todos: -nuevamente no contienen la risa y vuelven a reír pero con mas fuerza-_

_Ember: Toda la culpa la tienes tu Ababa, por decirme que se encontraba ahí Yamato ¬¬-se levanta y camina un poco y choca con alguien- Oye, fíjate por donde vas, parásito!_

_: Lo siento U_

_Ember: -se queda impactada por ver lo que veía-_

_: Disculpa, pero que te paso?_

_Ember: Eh yo.._

_: Ah si no me he presentado soy Yamato Delgado._

_Terry: Parece que un montón de gatos desayunaron en ti_

_Ember: Algo parecido a eso sucedió_

_Armada: Deberías tener mas cuidado.._

_Madre de Yamato: Que linda, niña! -abrazando incontrolablemente a Ember asfixiándola-_

_Yamato: Ehm... Mamá_

_Ember: N-No puedo... respirar-morada-_

_Madre de Yamato: Lo siento u.u-soltándola-_

_Ember: No se preocupe señora-limpiándose un poco sus hombros-_

_Bull: Y tu quien eres?_

_Ember: Mi nombre es Ember_

_Mientras con Ababa y los otros:_

_Anjyu: Eso fue bastante gracioso-mira cerca de ahí a Ember con Yamato y compañía-_

_Wen: Que sucede, Anjyu?-mira donde miro Anjyu- Es Yamato y sus amigos_

_Ababa: Que planea hacer Ember?_

_Li: A juzgar por su enojo con nosotros, no creo que nos lo diga_

_Yamato: Jejeje, y por que te "comieron" esos gatos?_

_Ember: Por accidente tiraron comida hecha de sardina en mi_

_Terry: -ríe un poco- Eso le puede suceder a cualquiera_

_Ember: No se reirán incontrolablemente de mi muertos de la risa llorando?_

_Yamato: Para nada, esta bien que fue algo gracioso pero no del todo-abrazando con un brazo a Ember de manera amigable-_

_Anjyu: -no pudo evitar enojarse e ir por ella-_

_Li: Espera Anjyu!_

_Anjyu: -interfiriendo en Yamato y Ember jalando a esta ultima del brazo- Vamonos Ember-dándoles la espalda a Yamato y sus amigos para que no lo reconozcan-_

_Ember: .._

_M. de Yamato: Nos vemos luego, Ember!-despidiéndose de ella-_

_Ember: Hasta luego_

_Anjyu: No te despidas-enojado-_

_Bull: Y suerte con tu novio!_

**_Anjyu al oír esto rápidamente suelta a Ember enojado y sonrojado:_**

_Ember: Que te pasa?_

_Anjyu: Nada!-aun con su acción-_

_Ember: Como digas_

**_Pasaron unas semanas y se organizo un nuevo torneo, los socios de la Alianza, iban a concursar ahí, Gray había regresado con sus amigos y su hermana Liena:_**

_Presentador: Aquí presentamos el torneo con los siguientes concursantes!_

**_todos los combates serian interesantes pero aun mas el de la hermana de Gray, ya que iba a B-Da Batallar contra Ember.._**

_Capitulo cuatro_

_Suertes_

**_Era el turno de Wen, se encontraban Li, y Ababa atentos a lo que hacia el /joven B-Da Jugador, no muy lejos de ellos se encontraban Anjyu y Ember, Anjyu estaba de brazos cruzados inspeccionando los movimientos de Wen, y a su lado estaba una Ember preparándose ya que la siguiente seria ella:_**

_Ember: -Piensa: Hmph, esa chiquilla será sencilla de vencer, ni el apoyo de sus amigos le servirá-_

_Anjyu: Crees que será fácil, B-Da Batallar contra Liena?_

_Ember: Por que lo dudas?-poniéndose sus guantes negros que cubrían su dedo índice y mayor hasta los nudillos cubriendo por completo a los otros-_

_Anjyu: -ríe en silencio- Liena cuando Ababa la hipnotizo casi supero a Yamato, pero... Será en realidad ese su talento? O solo fue parte de la hipnosis de Ababa?_

_Ember: Yo lo sabré en cuanto la venza-voltea de reojo al publico y para su suerte se encontraba su idolatrado Kain caminando a la arena de batalla-_

_Ember: K-Kain...?-impactada-_

_Anjyu: Eh?-voltea donde miraba ella-_

_Kain: Que tal, Ember?-tranquilo-_

_Ember: Q-que haces aquí?-sorprendida-_

_Kain: Supe que estarías en este torneo.. no pude evitar la curiosidad de verte B-Da Batallar después de una larga temporada.._

**_Ember no pudo contener la dicha de ver a su viejo mejor amigo y lo abrazo:_**

_Kain: -sonríe un poco- No te gustaría que los demás sepan que eres débil verdad?_

_Ember: -se suelta enseguida de el- Para nada nnU_

_Kain: Tu debes ser Anjyu, cierto?-mirando a Anjyu-_

_Anjyu: Te afecta en algo?-algo molesto-_

_Kain: No te molestes, solo soy un muy viejo amigo de Ember.. pero lo viejo siempre es reemplazado no te preocupes-se da media vuelta y camina un poco- Ember, no olvides que me encuentro aquí, y no me encantaría verte perder-se va-_

_Ember: -solo mira con una diminuta sonrisa como se iba Kain-_

_Presentador: Y así sale victorioso, Wen Yong y Bakuso! El siguiente encuentro será Liena y Garnet Wave y Ember con Darkar Ice_

_Gray: Buena suerte, Liena_

_Liena: Gracias, hermano nn_

_Ember: Espero que este sea un encuentro ejemplar... Liena-ofreciéndole su mano diplomáticamente-_

_Liena: Si, Ember-estrechando su mano-_

**_Ember se dirige a su puesto junto con Liena solo que ella al suyo:_**

_Ember: -pensando mientras prepara a Darkar Ice: Bien.. es la hora de la verdad, no puedo decepcionar a Kaine.. y mucho menos a Anjyu, aunque no tiene nada que ver en esto... solo que no comprendo, por que siempre pienso en el-_

_Liena: -piensa mientras prepara su B-Daman: Esa tal Ember no parece tan malévola como para estar con Anjyu, tal vez, sea como Gray, solo se unió a la Alianza De Las Sombras para salvarme-_

_Presentador: El encuentro se hará con Ataque Final_

_Presentador: Bien.. están listos..._

_Liena y Ember: Listas!-enojadas-_

_Presentador: Digo U listas chicas? Tres, dos.. uno_

_Liena y Ember: B-Da Fuego!-ambas lanzan una B-Da Bomba que chocan contra una fila de pines-_

_Ember: -lanza otro tiro- Da lo mejor de ti, Liena_

_Liena: No me lo recuerdes-regresa el tiro de Ember cambiando de posición-Piensa en tu guardia-regresa a su lugar y lanza un tiro tirando un pin-_

_Ember: Eres astuta-lanza dos B-Da Bombas seguidas cargando rápidamente mas-_

_Liena: De que otro modo te vencería?-Sin moverse lanza dos disparos retrocediendo varios pines-_

_Ember: Tu no me vencerás..-mirándola desafiante-_

_Liena: Solo lo sabremos de una manera_

_Ember: Si.. de la difícil-lanza dos B-Da Bombas tirando dos pines-_

**_Así paso un rato. Liena llevaba la delantera con 30 pines y Ember solo con 16 pines:_**

_Ababa: Que demonios le sucede a Ember?_

_Li: Esta perdiendo como si nada_

_Anjyu: No se alteren.. Es una táctica de ella_

_Ember: Esto me esta hartando.._

_Liena: No quiero causarte dolor.. quieres que acabe rápido?_

_Ember: Lo haré yo no te preocupes...-comienza a al concentrarse y Darkar Ice tiene un aura azul pálido- Tempestad Icyatica! -al decir esta frase cuatro disparos salen de Darkar Ice cambiando de color rojo a morado, y al final azul glacial en cuanto tocan a los pines congelan tres filas de ellos y el disparo restante golpea a las filas de pines congelados rompiéndolos dejando los fragmentos congelados por el tablero-_

_Liena: -queda sin palabras a ver tal ataque-_

_Ember: Y no me subestimes.._

_Presentador: Con la Tempestad Icyatica de Darkar Ice gana esta ronda Ember!_

_Liena: -decepcionada se dirige a su hermano y amigos-_

_Gray: No te preocupes Liena.. Se que solo fue sorprendimiento_

_Liena: Gracias, Gray_

_Terry: Esa no es la Ember que vimos hace unas semanas que fue atacada por unos gatos?_

_Yamato: Parece, pero la otra era muy diferente_

_M. De Yamato: Podría ser una rara coincidencia_

_Ember: Guarden los aplausos, por que aun falta de mi-entre los gritos de emoción y aplausos del publico se dirige a Anjyu-_

_Anjyu: Retiro lo que dije antes_

_Ember: Quise dejar un buen final-pasa de largo a lado de Anjyu y se dirige con Ababa, Wen y Li:_

_Li: -de brazos cruzados viendo el siguiente encuentro- No solo a mi me sorprende que no te vayas con Anjyu, Ember_

_Ember: Últimamente se ha vuelto muy vanidoso_

_Wen: Dinos cuando no.. ¬¬_

_Ember: Cuando lo odiaba_

_Ababa: Pienso que cuando odiabas a Anjyu no era tan orgulloso_

_Li: No será que nuestro feroz Anjyu este cautivado y quiere sorprender a la dueña de sus pensamientos-irónico-_

_Ember: No creo-melancólica- seguramente se le cruzo el pensamiento de ser superior-se retira con la mirada baja-_

**_Ember se sienta en el pasillo de lo que eran los tocadores. No podía evitarlo, el saber que Anjyu estaba enamorado le hacia creer que era otra chica, no entendía el por que le dolía, quería creer lo que había dicho "seguramente se le cruzo la idea de ser superior". Pero era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Trato de olvidar la situación y se encamino nuevamente afuera para hablar un poco sobre el tema con Kain, pero se encontró con una persona:_**

_Ember: S.. Se te ofrece algo, Liena?_

_Liena: Hola, bueno, solo quisiera preguntarte algo_

_Ember: Claro, hice la Tempestad I.._

_Liena: No.. sobre el por que estas en la alianza_

_Ember: Bueno pues yo..-le cuenta lo que le ha sucedido-_

_Liena: Entiendo-comprensible-_

_Ember: Muy pocas personas me lo preguntan, pero siempre les cuento lo que sucede si me dan confianza_

_Liena: Y yo te la doy?_

_Ember: Yo diría que si. Por que eres muy diferente a otras chicas que conozco, por lo general les repugna este deporte, pero me alegra mucho, que por lo menos conozca y tenga el honor de tener una B-Da Batalla con una deportista de B-Daman_

_Liena: Jeje pienso lo mismo de ti )_

_Ember: Bueno, tengo que ir a buscar a alguien-retirándose-_

_Liena: Por cierto..-diciendo esto se detiene Ember- espero algún día la revancha-guiñando un ojo-_

_Ember: Cuando quieras!-despidiéndose se va chocando con una silueta adulta- Disculpe yo..-mira detenidamente la persona y se hela al reconocerla-_

_: Hola Ember-con ironía-_

_Fin capítulo 4_


	3. Astucia del rival

_**Hola nuevamente! n.n, muchisimas gracias por seguir mi fic, aqui tengo la continuacion, y mil gracias por sus reviews nn**_

**

* * *

¿Odio o temor?**

**-Aléjese de mi-con un poco de miedo y seguridad trata de evitar al hombre-**

**-Creo que no se podrá-deteniéndola del hombro-**

**La chica con miedo se queda paralizada hasta que..-**

**Ember donde estabas?..-observa detenidamente la situación el pelirrojo y extrañado pregunta- que te sucede?**

**-regresando a la normalidad- Eh.. nada-se dirige a Anjyu-**

**-solo mira impertinentemente al hombre y camina a otro lado con Ember detrás de el- Te sucede algo?**

**-Ese sujeto era el-aun con miedo-**

**-El?-extrañado-**

**-Te lo tengo que repetir?-sin evitar enojarse-**

**-Hoy andas de pésimo humor, será por tu amiguito Kain?-ironico-**

**-A el no lo metas en esto-tratando de contenerse-**

**-Estas muy centrada en una de tus ideas? Cual será esta**

**-Que tenga o no ideas no te lastima en nada, como que vayas con tu noviecita-enseguida se tapa la boca-**

**-Noviecita?-extrañado-**

**-Eh quise decir..-nerviosa trata de excusarse-**

**-No, oí perfectamente, fue noviecita-un poco molesto-**

**-Yo me tengo que..-trata de irse-**

**-Oh no, tu te quedaras aquí y me explicaras el por que de tus enojos y lo de mi novia-tomándola del brazo-**

**-Bueno yo..-mirando a otro lado-**

**-Tu..?-**

**-Te has vuelto muy vanidoso y engreído y Li y yo creemos que tienes alguna pretendiente por ahí, y la tratas de impresionar-voltea un poco-**

**-solo mira con indignación Anjyua Ember y se sonroja-**

**-Ahora..-se suelta de Anjyu- tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas-se retira melancolica-**

**-levantando una ceja confundido se va por su lado el B-Da jugador-**

**-Kain-encontrándolo discutiendo con un grupo de chicos-**

**-Que sucede, Ember?-Extrañado-**

**-Si no estas tan ocupado, podría hablar contigo?-aun con su melancolia-**

**-Claro-va con ella-**

**Después de un rato se encontraban en el ya vacío estadio:**

**-Bueno yo...-y le cuenta lo sucedido-**

**-ríe un poco el rubio- Por que tan segura, que hay otra?**

**-No se.., y no te rías ¬¬-**

**-En primera, desde que conoces a Anjyu el no ha visto a otra chica, y en segunda el siempre ha sido orgulloso-reconfortandola-**

**-Gracias por consolarme-un poco mas contenta-**

**-Notienes de que agradecerme-voltea un poco atrás de el-**

**-Que pasa?-notando su falta de atencion-**

**-Solo tengo que irme-se levanta del asiento-**

**-Nos vemos-hace lo mismo y se retira-**

**Ember se va encaminándose a Ababa y el resto:**

**-Donde estabas?-autoritario recibe a Ember-**

**-Por ahí..-**

**-Esta bien.., vamonos-diciendo este acatamiento los chicos se retiran del estadio saliendo a una calle oscura y algo insegura-**

**-Oscureció demasiado rápido-Wen miraba a su alrededor como la ciudad se veia un poco tetrica por falta de luz-**

**-No me digan que le tienen miedo a la oscuridad-como siempre el superior Anjyu trata de intimidarlos-**

**-En este momento yo si le tengo-indiferente mira al pelirrojo-**

**-Debe ser por un motivo en especial-volteoa ver a Ember Li-**

**-Mi padre..-responde-**

**-No creo que tenga las agallas de sorprenderte ahora, no tienes de que preocuparte-Wen trato de calmarla-**

**-Dejen sus platicas para después., concéntrense en el encuentro de mañana de Anjyu y Gray**

**-Hagan lo que quieran, al fin, es mi duelo y tengo alguien que me anime-mirando de reojo a Ember-**

**-Supongo que tu novia-con ironia-**

**- Ni siquiera tengo, pero no te importara eso y tu me apoyaras-mas que seguro le recordo a Ember-**

**-Que te hace sentir seguro de ello?-**

**-Como sea, no te necesito-dándole la espalda de brazos cruzados-**

**-Ni yo a ti-haciendo lo mismo-**

**-Nuevamente problemas uuU-decia un acostumbrado a las peleas Li-**

**-Ahora cual es el centro de esto?-**

**-Pregúntale al Sr. Enamorado-aun con su accion-**

**-Cual es tu problema? Yo no estoy enamorado como tu ¬¬-**

**-Que!-enojada voltea a el pero con un leve sonrojo-**

**-Así es-retador- y de tu queridísimo Kain**

**-un poco mas aliviada- Ja! El solo es un amigo, y si lo estuviera no te lo diría. M-mejor olvídalo... Luego los veo, tengo.., tengo que pensar-se va un tanto confundida-**

**Ember caminaba nerviosa entre las calles de la ciudad, no sabia por que ni como, pero necesitaba a Anjyu, temía enamorarse de el, solo es un compañero, se repetía asiduamente, pensaba que la solución era retirarse de la Alianza De Las Sombras, pero también se arriesgaba a su padre... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente:**

**-Ember, no es hora de tus caprichos de niña puberta, ahora es muy peligroso que estés sola, tu padre puede estar en cualquier parte y no desperdiciara ni un segundo en el cual estés desprotegida..**

**-Anjyu..?-mas que extrañada-**

**-Vamonos-con su tono de siempre se adelanta-**

**-Por cierto.. Disculpa mi temperamento-siguiéndolo-**

**-No tienes de que disculparte, cualquier persona tiene diferente control en sus emociones**

**-Aunque yo no sea la persona que te comprenda perfectamente, creo que tu lo eres para mi-sonríe un poco y pasa junto Anjyu para evitar posibles explicaciones-**

**-solo sonríe un poco el pelirrojo- Lo que digas**

**-Que esperas? Tienes miedo de otra carrera?-retadora-**

**-No conozco al miedo. Y dudo mucho que tu me lo muestres-**

**-Como sea.. bueno, vamos con Ababa antes de que se enoje-**

**Al día siguiente:**

**-Seguro no estas nervioso?-indiferente-**

**-Que si por quincuagésima quinta vez-algo harto**

**-Suerte con tu encuentro con Gray-**

**-No necesito suerte, solo mi capacidad-**

**-Como digas-se dirige donde se encontraban Ababa y los otros presenciar el duelo-**

**-Listo, Anjyu?-**

**-Listo? Hmph.. hasta estoy aburrido**

**-Me pregunto a cuanto se reducirá el orgullo de Anjyu cuando pierda?-un poco retador-**

**-Probablemente a nada. Su propia estimación es lo que mantiene en pie y por eso se hace cada vez mas difícil vencerlo, pero da la casualidad que si alguien lograra vencerlo lo que es muy dudoso, se volvería inseguro, temeroso y seria un perfecto perdedor Gray es todo lo contrario, el lo que necesita para estar en pie es su linda hermanita Liena-recordando la B-Dabatalla de ayer-**

**-Es muy curioso-**

**-Gran observación, Ember, pensé que perderías ese talento al hacerte amiga de personas-**

**-Una cosa son los sentimientos y otra el ingenio no me gusta relacionarlos entre si..-**

**Fin capítulo 5**

**Capítulo 6**

**Astucia del rival**

**-Tal parece que Anjyu lleva la delantera-**

**-se da media vuelta causando que golpee un poco su cabello el aire y camina a la parte trasera del estadio- Denle felicitaciones de mi parte a Anjyu, que no se las puedo dar personalmente**

**-Eh?-voltea por donde se iba Ember- claro**

**

* * *

**

**-Que quieres? Me estoy perdiendo un encuentro espectacular y ejemplar-hablando con el aire-**

**-Crees que es mucho mas importante que ver a tu hermanita?**

**-No eres mi hermanita eres mi media hermana... Jun**

**nota: Jun es su media hermana hija de otro matrimonio de su padre, su hermanastra es Pandora que es de Alemania**

**-No comprendes la situación.. Verdad?**

**-Que debería comprender?**

**-No entiendes, que lo que mas he ansiado es ver a Anjyu lucirse en una B-Da Batalla?**

**-Ese Anjyu te interesa demasiado.. Y eso que el sentimiento que mas detestas es la amistad**

**-Es solo.. un compañero-tratando de evitarla-**

**-No se dicen compañeros, Ember. Se les dice amigos**

**-Me repugna el solo oírte**

**Trata de regresar al estadio pero es detenida por una chica masomenos de su altura de cabello marrón peinado algo complicado hacia atrás con un mechón cubriendo su ojo derecho y vestida con un kimono rojo con un costado descubierto de la cadera a los tobillos y un dragón del mismo color que cruzaba su espalda al frente de su vestido y unos ojos que eran de un pulcro y delicado malva:**

**-Apártate de mi camino, escoria-dirigiéndose con un tono molesto a su media hermana-**

**-Creo que me estas reemplazando por esa tal, Pandora**

**-Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto..**

**-Claro que si.. Es parte de la venganza de mi papá, destruir a tu ahora familia, y que regreses con nosotros**

**-Tu padre solo me dijo que según el era mi "papá". Pero.. Acaso tuvo la molestia de llevarme con el? No... Solo de darme una muy breve explicación de lo que sucedía. Si no quieres sufrir lo que yo tuve que pasar lárgate de una vez, Jun-enojada-**

**-Nos veremos pronto-se retira-**

**-Tonta..-solo mira como se alejaba-**

**-Ember, creo que te gustara ver esto-cínico-**

**-Claro.. La Victoria de Anjyu...**

**-Mucho mejor todavía-le garantiza-**

**Ambos se dirigen al estadio y notaron a un Gray inconsciente en el suelo con su hermana junto a el y un poco lejos a Chrome Zephir con unas grietas de destrucción y del otro lado de ahí se encontraba un Anjyu elogiado por todo el estadio sonriendo:**

**-Guao..-extasiada-**

**-De verdad, te perdiste del encuentro mas sorprendente de Anjyu**

**-No se perdió de nada-dirigiéndose a ellos- Solo me provoco un poco y sufrió las consecuencias**

**Flash Back:**

**-Que sucede, Anjyu? Acaso el gran B-Da Jugador no puede vivir ni ganar sin su compañía? –retador-**

**-Hermano..-tratando de calmarlo sabiendo que le costaria muy caro-**

**-No se a que te refieres, aquí el único que necesita amigos para sobrevivir eres tu, y no solo amigos, si no de tu idolatrada hermanita, cosa mas patética no podías ser!-**

**-Cuida tus palabras!**

**Fin de Flash Back:**

**-Si fuera millonaria y gozara de abundante tiempo, con gusto te haría una fiesta pero lastimamente..**

**-No lo eres?**

**-Lo soy. Pero tendría que consultarlo con mis padrastros, y tardaría meses así que técnicamente no lo soy**

**-Lastima-se dirige a una salida- No iras conmigo?**

**-Sabes exactamente lo que haré y hay veces que me arrepiento-lo sigue-**

**Un día después de aquel encuentro..:**

**-No creen que Ember esta muy rara? Demasiado contenta**

**-La toman demasiado en cuenta al ser la primera chica en la Alianza-**

**-Habla por los hermanos-**

**-¬¬-miran molestos al pelirrojo-**

**-Seguramente es una fecha especial... su cumpleaños por ejemplo-**

**-Conoces demasiado a las mujeres, Li. Tanto que empiezo a dudar que no seas una..-se dirige a irse-**

**-No pierdas tu tiempo en un regalo para ella**

**-Ja! Aunque sea mi compañera no le dare un regalo por una tontería como su "Cumpleaños" y se debería darle algo seria por que es mi camarada -se retira-**

**En otro lado:**

**Una Ember pacifica y contenta estaba mirando el horizonte de una pradera estaba casi completamente feliz:**

**-Se que normalmente soy fría e indiferente. Pero la carta de cumpleaños de Pandi me animo mucho, tanto que hablo sola U. Bien lo mejor será que entrene un poco-se levanta de la pastura-**

_**¡Hola Hermanita¿Qué tal? Espero que te vaya bien en tus B-Da Batallas, y que te la pases bien, te extraño mucho, especialmente a quien molestar con sus amigos , mis padres cada día están mas trastornados, cada día son menos exigentes me dejan salir mas.. pobres te extrañan también, se que te encantan los gatos especialmente negros o grises, no pude enviarte a Ifrit jejeje, pero te mando un abrazo de gato, y suerte con Anjyu, cuida que no se te escape, aprende de mi y Riven jajajaja no, peor mas lo vas a perder solo ten cuidado, aunque mis padres aun siguen con la idea de Kain y tu, es un lindo chico pero raro, bueno como sea, son tus raros gustos, te escribiré pronto nos vemos . Y Feliz Cumpleaños un año mas anciana igual que tu hermanita mayor...**_

_**Pandora Cracovia**_

**-Lo que mas me extraña-diciendo esto caminaba y jugueteaba el sobre negro de la carta de su hermana- Que a todo esto no aparezca, Anjyu. Bueno debe estar con su Liena, finge que no le gusta pero, es mas que obvio-se detiene y mira al suelo siente como se resbala una diminuta lagrima- Por eso jamás seré algo, solo he sido un estorbo**

**-Aquí el único estorbo es tu alegría y optimismo, Ember**

**-Que quieres, Anjyu?-un poco nerviosa inmediatamente se limpia la patética porción liquidaque sin quererhabia aparecido en su miraday dirige su rostro a el-**

**-Solo entregarte esto-diciendo esto le muestra un gato negro de peluche con una flor en la mano y con unos grandes ojos ámbar-**

**-A.. Anjyu..-sorprendida-**

**-Te lo entregare solo si eres la Ember que me agrada, no quiero nada de "gracias, eres el mejor" ni mucho menos abrazos-con una mano toma la de Ember y le entrega al gato- Y toma en cuenta que solo te lo doy por que eres mi compañera, no por tu tonto cumpleaños**

**-Vale mas ser tu compañera que mi aniversario**

**-Como sea, solo cuídalo-indiferente-**

**Música de fondo: Final Fantasy X la del principio**

**-observaal gato un poco indiferentesonríe un poco- Me pregunto como supiste que me gustan los gatos**

**-Soy la persona que mas te entiende, es mas que obvio, no tienes ni que preguntármelo..**

**-Ababa te dijo que no me dieras nada.. Verdad?**

**-Por tu cumpleaños no... Solo por ser tu la persona que me entiende**

**Ember se sorprende un momento, por fin es esa persona que quería que fuera para Anjyu la que la comprende, como ella es de el, y como es de saberse el detesta los abrazos por eso solo sonrió:**

**-Bien, será nuestro secreto-sacando a Lightin Khan- Y no se lo diremos a nadie jurándolo frente a nuestros B-Daman**

**--saca a Darkar Ice- Así es**

**-Vamonos-camina con la chica hacia el horizonte haciendo otra mas de sus carreras-**

**-Tanto te gustan las carreras?-deteniéndose a la par de Anjyu-**

**-Solo me gusta probarte-superior-**

**-Sonaste muy vanidoso..**

**-Por cierto y esa carta quien te la dio?**

**-Ah, mi hermana Pandora**

**-No te gusta decirle hermanastra, cierto?**

**-La verdad no..-mira a Anjyu y desvía su mirada un poco a lado de el- Con un demonio que quieres, Jun?**

**Anjyu sin sorprenderse voltea detrás de el, y estaba Jun:**

**-Con que el es Anjyu.. El gran campeón de las B-Da Batallas-inspeccionándolo caminando alrededor de el- El patético deporte favorito de Ember tenia que gustarte**

**-Acaso quieres competencia.. Jun?-irónica-**

**-No.. Solo darle un poco de información a mi padre**

**-Donde esta ese maldito?-mas enojada que de costumbre toma de la camisa a Jun-**

**--solo mira con tranquilidad a Ember- Por que debería de decírtelo?**

**-Draco y Norah Cracovia tienen mucho poder de mandar a tus padres a la prisión y no lo dudarían ni un momento**

**-No se mandan personas a ese lugar sin pruebas..**

**-Ah no? Por acosarme constantemente, por abandonarme, y por mucho mas**

**-La oíste?-casi hablando sola-**

**-Perfectamente..**

**--suelta a Jun y se gira a la voz proveniente de el sujeto- Hasta que te dignas a llegar..**

**-Bueno, a todo esto creo que tu amiguito debería saber mi nombre, soy Elliot Amster, padre de Ember**

**-No es un placer conocer los dolores de cabezade mi compañera**

**-Me sorprendes, hija, hace poco te di miedo, acaso la Alianza De Las Sombras, te quito ese terror?**

**-Exactamente, y no tengo por que tenerlo a un ser tan repugnante como tu**

**-Deberías tenerlo**

**-Se que algún día estarás encerrado como la rata que eres y en ese momento... ¿quien protegerá a tu ahora hija?-sonríe irónica-**

**Por un lado Anjyu comenzó a reconocer a la Ember que conocía hasta esa mañana, pero por otro,entendia que en verdad estaba enojada:**

**-Ella a diferencia de ti, sabe cuidarse**

**-Quien dice que no se protegerme?**

**-Yo**

**--mira con rabia a Elliot- Vamonos Anjyu-se retira con ira, cólera y rabia con Anjyu a su lado-**

**-No tienes de que enojarte-indiferente-**

**-Lo se... Si te pidiera que me acompañaras unas cuantas semanas a Alemania lo harías?-un poco melancólica-**

**Anjyu observa a Ember que no quitaba su semblante frívolo:**

**-Por que no habría de hacerlo?**

**-dirige su mirada a Anjyu pronunciándole las gracias-**

* * *

**_Muchas gracias a:_**

**Jo-Jo Fan: Mil gracias por apoyarme !**

**Marion Mayfair: Hola! A mi tambien me encanta Enjyu,aunque lo escriba mal en el fic uuUU. Por eso lo pongo mas XP. Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo n.n. Y ya he cambiadoel formato, gracias por avisarme!**

**Kagome-Higurashi13: Amiga! Gracias por tu apoyo en to2 mis fics, **

**PandoraKon: Hoola! En realidad me siento alagada al saber que te gusta mi personaje TT. Y creo que si seguire haciendo fics de B-Daman, ya que aqui estan muy escasos ..U. Hey! No me habia dado cuenta que eres la hermanastra mayor de Ember OoO, ya tenia la continuacion desde un tiempito, y casualmente se llama igual que tu nick ! A ver si un dia chateamos para que te de una idea de lo que pienso poner en mi fic ;)))**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS, su apoyo es lo que me anima a continuar el fic, n.n. Bye cuidense muucho adiosin!**


	4. ¿Alemania!

**Hola, hola! Me extrañaron nn?(ni grillos se oyen o.o) Bueno creo que si! xD, bueno aca les dejo la continuacion >.>, ya pronto se definira todo, y parecera mas una novela que fic OO, bueno mil gracias por seguir mi fic y saluditos a todos, y una FELICITACION especial a mi buena amiga que ya ha publicado un songfic de Lienna muy bonito, se los recomiendo nOn. Bueno aqui va o.o

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7**

**¿Alemania!**

Un ruido ensordecedor se oye, estaba los principales socios de la Alianza De Las Sombras, no muy convencidos ahora de la idea de la nueva adquisición de Ababa a la Alianza, no muy lejos estaba Ember hablando por un teléfono publico al parecer era su hermana:

-Muchas gracias.. Claro estaremos ahí para la comida --.. Si, adiós-colgando-

Se dirige a los chicos su rostro tenia una mueca de aborrecimiento al verlos:

-Solo les dije que iríamos a Alemania ¬¬

-No nos mires a nosotros! Ababa tuvo la idea de acompañarlos

-No dejare que se anden fugando como enamorados ¬¬

-Si no nos estábamos fugando es mas hasta te pedimos permiso ¬¬

-Si como no.. ¬¬

Luego:

-Solo por curiosidad cuanto tardara este vuelo? -.-

--con una revista- Es poco tiempo al menos una hora

-Déjame pensar, una hora de mi valioso tiempo desperdiciado en un avión? Ni pensarlo!

-Alguien mas que yo piensa si estuviéramos en un avión publico pensarían que Ababa es un muñeco de felpa irritado?

En efecto, el comentario de Wen, da por hecho que estaban en un avión.. no mas bien jet privado de la compañía de los padrastros de Ember, tenia todos los lujos necesarios:

-Me dijiste muñeco de felpa? ¬¬'

-Eh..! No para nada! o/o

-Hablando de felpa.. Y tu gato?-murmura a Ember-

--sin quitar la vista de su revista- Esta aquí-sacando de su maleta al tierno gato-

-Solo mantenlo ahí

-Si-lo vuelve a guardar y mira de reojo a Anjyu sonriendo un poco-

Después de una irritante hora de viaje para Ababa y una hora cualquiera para el resto, llegaron a Alemania, sin excusa ni pretexto siguieron de largo, hasta llegar a las afueras del país, había una larga extensión de llanuras, y en medio de todo eso un majestuoso castillo:

--Guao! OO-estupefactos exclaman al unisono los hermanos-

-No me digas que es tu residencia, Ember..-un tanto interesado Ababa-

-Ya lo sabes-se dirige a la puerta del gran castillo- Níkel, mas te vale que no me dejes aquí a fuera!-gritando al castillo recibiendo respuesta de un señor mayor de edad, casi un anciano-

-Señorita Ember O.O!-sorprendido-

-Antes de que te de un infarto, déjame entrar por favor

Al seguir ese acatamiento la colosal puerta se abre dejando entrar a los visitantes. Al entrar se encontraba un recibidor clase medieval, principalmente de colores oscuros y cafés:

-Señorita Ember! n0n-con alegría exclamo una mucama-

-Donde están mis padres?-sin dar rodeos al asunto-

-E-Están en sus trabajos..

-Y Pandora?

-Enseguida viene.. Mientras pueden tomar asiento, enseguida vendrá la Srta. Pandora-diciendo esto se retira-

-Todos trabajan bajo tu mano?

-Casi.. Deberías ver cuando se enoja Draco

-Ahora sabes lo que es el poder

-¬¬

No pasaron ni dos minutos para que se aproximara a ellos una chica de alrededor de diecinueve años de cabello negro con resplandor morado, de tez blanca, y ojos morados iba vestida como cualquier chica de su edad, y con un semblante de indiferencia:

-Hola Ember-con una diminuta sonrisa-

Ember: Hola Pandora-mirando a Pandora-

--se gira a los pacientes chicos de la Alianza- Ustedes deben ser Ababa, Wen y Li Yong Fa, y por ultimo Anjyu, es un placer conocerlos

-El placer es todo nuestro

--dirige su mirada a Ember- En seguida vendrán Draco y Norah, mientras podemos comer

-Si-espera a que se adelante Pandora- Bien, Si llegan a ver a nuestro cocinero, es algo quisquilloso, no mencionen nada de comida cuando esta concentrado, enloquece

-Un cocinero se saca de quicio cuando hablan de comida? Que originalidad tienes en estas cosas -.-

-Es algo rarito, pero profesional

En la comida:

-Otra vez tus raros menjurjes, Pandora?-hastiada frente a un plato de comida-

-No son mis menjurjes lo preparo la abuela Lan

--murmura a Anjyu- Mucho menos te comas lo que se llama comida de mi abuela

-No creas que no te oí ¬¬

-Ese era el punto ¬¬

-Deja de ser tan exigente y hazte tu propia comida y deja de molestar ¬o¬

-Si... ¬¬-se retira a la cocina-

-Y así se pelean?

-Casi, siempre que la abuela nos da recetas ella se rehúsa a comer de ellas, y se prepara cualquier cosa ella misma o simplemente no cena y se va a hacer tonterías

-Regrese-con una paleta en la boca y un videojuego- Y ¿Qué ha sido de Scott?-jugando-

-¿Quién es Scott?

-Mi antiguo prometido-concentrada en el videojuego-

-Surgieron problemas entre las familias, y pues los padres de Scott, decidieron desheredar a mi hermanita nn

-Al fin que ni quería-aun jugando- de lo que se pierden --'

-Y ahora el anda tras mi hermana. Pero nunca la encuentra nnU

-Es un pobre tonto -/-

Para pasar el tiempo, Pandora los llevo a la ciudad, para jugar un poco su idolatrado B-Daman:

-**Cuanto extrañaba esto**-mirando a sus alrededores pronuncio una grata Ember-

**-Por que lo extrañabas?-**Anjyu la mira extrañado-

**-Después de que fui a Ciudad Neon, Kain vino a Alemania unos cuantos días, y aquí era donde pateábamos traseros-**ríe un tanto maligna para si misma- **fueron pocos días pero muy entretenidos**

**-Bien.. Que esperamos para la diversión?-**

**-Nada en absoluto, Wen. Vayamos a hacer lo nuestro-**se adelanta a un grupo de chicos-** Vamos no se queden ahí parados!**

**-Mujeres -- -**sigue a Ember seguido de su hermano para después camina hacia el grupo Anjyu-

**-Son muy lentos ¬¬-**

**-Bien.. ¿Ahora que?-**

**-Ahora**.. **Solo hay buscar a un pobre tonto con el que peleemos-**

**-Creo que Anjyu se adelanto..-**un inocente Li señala a un chico que discutía peligrosamente con el pelirrojo-

**-¡JA! Solo eres un presumido, se que te voy a hacer comer el polvo, aunque hayas ganado torneos-**decidido dijo el chico-

**Capítulo 8**

**Gane?**

**-¿Sabes por lo menos de que hablas?**- de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados-

**-No importa si tienes miedo, lo comprendo..-**confiado-

-**Tienes tu ego muy universal ¿No crees, Mark?-**interrumpiéndolo-

**-¿Ember?-**sorprendido-

**-Sabes quien es este tipo, Ember-**Anjyu mira de reojo a Ember-

**-Desgraciadamente si..**-se acerca al chico tratando de intimidarlo**- es la mano derecha de Scott. Anda Mark, por mi no te detengas, tal parece que estas ansioso por que te aplaste Anjyu..**

**-Eso parece.. Tienes tiempo de retractarte-**el pelirrojo le advirtió con un tono de audacia-

**-Solo eres una pobre rata cobarde. Donde esta tu amadito Scott eh?-**retadora-

**-El..-**hablando nervioso- **¡El esta con otra chica!**

**-J-Ja! Me da lastima, si trata de ponerme celosa es un tonto..-**un poco nerviosa-

**-Bien, a lo que viniste, vas a B-Da batallar si o no?-**sabiendo que era tiempo de acabar con el chico-

**-Claro que si!-**prepara su blaster-

-**No se salvara de esta Scott, apuesto lo que sea, que la chica que dice este tonto es una de sus admiradoras.. Genial, tendré que ir con Li para no molestar a Anjyu mientras lo derrota y yo pueda arreglar el asunto-**pensaba la chica**- Li**

**-Que pasa, Ember-**

**-Sígueme**-se dirige a otro lado-

**-Eh.. Claro!-**

No paso mucho tiempo para que los dos se perdieran de vista:

**-Acabare contigo lo mas rápido posible-**Anjyu amenazante prepara a Lightin Khan-

**-Ya quiero verte haciéndolo-**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**-A donde vamos, Ember?-**pregunto fatigado el joven oriental corriendo detrás de la chica-

**-A buscar a Scott-**con furia en su voz y a la vez jadeante-** Esto no se quedara así..**

**-Sabes por lo menos donde se puede encontrar?-**

**-Tu solo sígueme, Li-**

**-Por cierto.. Y Ababa y tu hermana?-**

**-Se fueron a casa, seguramente a tomar té o hacer cosas raras de mi hermana-**

**-Ya veo-**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**-Fue muy sencillo**-sonriendo el pelirrojo se retira dándole la espalda a Mark dirigiéndose a Wen-**Donde se fueron Li y Ember?-**extrañado levanta una ceja-

**-No dijo nada y se fue repentinamente con Li-**contesto el hermano mayor Yong Fa-

**-Es muy inusual de Ember-**tranquilo**- lo mejor será buscarlos antes de que creen problemas esos dos**-camina dejando atrás a Wen-

**-Si-**lo sigue-

**-Bien..-**mira a ambos lados buscando un lugar por donde empezar-**Por donde comenzamos?**

**-Por donde se fueron-**yendo al camino mas abandonado-

**-Como sea-**el pelirrojo sigue al chico-

**oOoOoOoOo**

**-Ember, hemos estado caminando mas bien corriendo demasiado-**

**-Y eso que? Tenemos que encontrar a Scott..-**

**-Con que eso era!-**golpeando su palma con su puño-

**-Si, eso era, Li..-**un poco aborrecida-

**-Y por que lo buscas?-**curioso-

**-El muy maldito, trata de ponerme celosa..-**

**-Y tratas de hacerle saber que le es inútil-**

**-Me conoces muy bien, Li nn, ahora, continuemos ¬¬-**

**-Adonde creen que van?-**

**-Anjyu.., Wen?-**un tanto boquiabiertos contestaron Ember y Li al unísono-

**-No se meterán esta vez en problemas. Solo venimos esta vez a B-DaBatallar no a buscar al amiguito de Ember-**decía un maduro Wen-

**-Así que andando.. A lo que venimos-**el pelirrojo se alejaba de ahí-

-**Si Sr. Anjyu como usted ordene, Alteza Serenísima ¬¬**-irónica de brazos cruzados-

**-No estaría mal que así me hablaras seguido, aunque note ironía en tu voz-**caminando aun-

**-Lo bueno es que te diste cuenta-**lo sigue-

**-No has pensado que esos dos tienen algo?-**le cuestiono a su hermano menor un poco confundido-

**-Al menos es mas que notorio que Ember se siente atraída por Anjyu-**se encoge de hombros-

**-Pobre Ember uu-**camina hacia donde habían ido el pelirrojo y la chica seguido de su hermano-

Después de un largo rato, mas de una victoria era para el grupo de Las Sombras, absolutamente nadie se atrevía a tener una B-Da batalla con este equipo:

**-No puede ser que aquí este lleno de cobardes-**burlón enfrente de un grupo de chicos asombrados por las tácticas de Wen Yong Fa su hermano-

-**Dan solo lastima-**superior guarda a Bakuso en la funda de su brazo-

**-Vamos.. Acaso nadie nos quiere retar?-**

**-A veces me repugna pisar el mismo piso que los asustadizos-**decepcionada y frívola-

-**Regresemos con Ababa-**los chicos se dirigen a irse encabezados por Anjyu-

En cuanto llegaron al castillo Cracovia, estaban conversando Ababa y Pandora tomando té:

**-Hasta que llegan, chicos-**

**-Seguramente estuvieron B-DaBatallando con todos los chicos de aquí-**casi orgulloso-

**-Algo así-**sonriente Wen se cruza de brazos-

**-Bien, no tardan en llegar mis padres, así que vete preparando lo que les vas a decir, Embie-**

**-Embie?-**los chicos cuestionados dirigen sus miradas divertidos a una muy avergonzada Ember-

**-Me vuelves a decir Embie y voy a..!-**enfadada apunto de reclamarle a su hermana-

**-Si como digas Embie, ve a hacer algo productivo mientras-**le da unos golpeteos a la mejilla de su hermanastra menor-**Por ejemplo, ve a arreglar a Darkar Ice, por que creo que después de un día agotador debe estar listo para que lo arregles, lo lustres, y le cuentes historias de terror -**

**-Historias de terror?-**nuevamente miradas burlonas para Ember-

**-Eh... Yo-**hay algo peor que ser intimidada frente a los mejores B-Dajugadores de la Alianza De Las Sombras?-**Yo me retiro!**-se fue rápidamente-

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, perdon por tardarme bastante > **


	5. La maldición de Ember

**Capítulo 9**

**Una Maldición**

No tardo en llegar Ember abochornada a su habitación, su rostro estaba completamente rojo vergüenza, cierra de un golpe su puerta recargándose en ella, como evitando que el aire u otra persona entrara.

La habitación era lúgubre, solo el negro y un poco de morado se veía en ella, ya mas tranquila, se dirigió a un escritorio con dos cajones en ambos lados, saco de uno de ellos una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro:

**-Bueno, como veras, nuevamente mi hermanota me ha hecho pasar vergüenzas-**abre la caja con cuatro compartimientos aterciopelados de morado, con diferentes utensilios, y saca una clase de frasco con un paño-**Pero en si tiene razón uu-**el liquido azul luminiscente lo pone en el lienzo y lo pone en Darkar Ice y lo frota- **Bien la otra vez nos quedamos en que Helena conocía la otra personalidad de Angel..-**enseguida vuelve a regresar el paño y frasco a la cajilla y saca una clase de herramienta, y comienza arreglar unas partes de su Blaster-**Helena al ver una navaja repleta de sangre en las manos de su marido, le hizo pensar que tal vez el pudo matar a su hermana esa noche de..**

Por un momento se desvió su mano de la herramienta metálica haciendo que una pieza del Blaster se moviera, en ese instante sus ojos se volvieron completamente gris niebla, sus ropas se hicieron mas largas apareciéndoles unas rasgaduras, al igual que su cabello y su rostro torno a una mueca mas maligna pero confundida, solo fueron unos segundos en el que ese efecto duro regresando a su apariencia normal. Haciendo que esta pusiera una mano en su sien aun mas confundida:

**-Tendré que tener mas cuidado-**pensó un momento mientras examinaba a Darkar Ice-** Bien ningún rasguño.. Todo en orden-**

Se preguntaran que sucedió o.o. Bueno en si Darkar Ice tiene una maldición que al ser destruido la contraparte de Ember se apoderara de su mente y cuerpo, por eso como una pieza se movió de su lugar sucedió aquel efecto, y esta contraparte es mas malvada y cruel que la real, por lo que seria fatal que anduviera sola por ahí:

**-Ember-**entra a la habitación su hermana-**Sucedió algo?-**sabiendo que algo no andaba precisamente bien al ver la cara de preocupación de su hermanita-

**-Un pequeño error**

**-Ten mas cuidado al hacer eso.. Arriesgas demasiado**

**-No gane todo lo que tengo sin que arriesgara todo-**algo molesta-

**-A veces, siento que tu contraparte es una santa pastorcita a lado de ti-**autoritaria y molesta-

**-Entonces dile que sea tu hermana-**regresando a su labor-

**-Deja de hacer eso**

**-Tu me dijiste que es lo único de provecho que puedo hacer**

**-Lo decía en broma..**

**-Para avergonzarme?-**la mira de reojo al ver que no había respuesta continua hablando-** Lo consigues sin que lo notes**

**-Deja por un momento tu Blaster-**quitándolo de sus manos-

**-Devuélveme a Darkar Ice-**molesta-

**-Lo haré hasta que dejes de arreglarlo**

**-Me crees idiota o que? Hoy ha tenido demasiadas B-Dabatallas, damelo!-**lo toma y trata de arrebatárselo-

**-Tenme mas respeto niña malcriada!-**lo jala hacia ella- **Respeta a tus mayores!**

**-Ténmelo a mi por ser menor!-**lo hala ahora hacia ella-** Darkar Ice no es un juguete, niñota!**

**-Tu eres la niñota!-**lo jala con mas fuerza a ella-

**-Ya veras cuando lleguen Norah y Draco!**

**-Que veré? Tu cara de tonta cuando no sepas que decir?**

**-No veras lo que les diré de que tratabas de que mi contraparte regresara y que tratabas de asesinarme!-**mintiendo pero sabiendo que cedería-

**-Esas mentirotas de tu boca de simio ya no las creen Draco y..-**es silenciada al ver que no estaban ni Darkar Ice ni Ember- **Norah..?**

**-Ja, ja! Es una tonta, no noto ni siquiera que le quite a Darkar Ice-**pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos del inmenso castillo-** Me pregunto donde están los chicos**

Ember bajaba las escaleras extrañada de la desaparición de los chicos y gato, aceptaba que seguramente en el mismo lugar de donde estaban, no podrían hacer un desastre en menos de un par de minutos:

**-Q-Que demonios?..-**a punto del infarto-

**-De pura casualidad.. Ember, Ifrit es hembra?-**asustado-

**-Que demonios quieres que te conteste? Es como nosotros no sabemos si lo es Ababa-**

**-Al parecer no es hembra por lo visto-**un asustado Li le contesta al irritado Anjyu-

Se preguntaran que sucedió o.o.. Verán: Ifrit NO es hembra, solo tiene curiosidad sobre Ababa, y esa curiosidad no respeto su espacio personal uu:

**-No te quedes ahí parada, Ember!-**reclamo un nervioso Ababa de cómo le veía Ifrit-

**-No tienes de que temer, Ababa ¬¬. Siendo lo que eres no pierdes tu naturaleza de..-**lo mira un poco-..**gato**-carga al gato negro con una mota en el ojo y espalda gris-

**-Tal vez tenga naturaleza felina pero no soy salvaje-**orgulloso-

**-¬¬-**Ifrit lo ve retador-

**-Así es tu eres un salvaje cavernícola felino-**

**-**Ifrit maúlla amenazadoramente y se eriza-

**-Ya para, Ababa! Asustas a Ifrit-**

**-Es la verdad-**

En eso se oye como alguien entra a la habitación no eran nada mas ni nada mas que los padrastros de Ember; Draco y Norah Cracovia:

**-Ember?-**se cuestionaron los dos-

**-Ehm.. Hola?-**levanta un poco los hombros-

A diferencia de desesperados los padres de Ember guardaban compostura cuando se trataban de visitas:

**-Y quienes son tus amigos? Y el gato-**pregunto curiosa Norah-

**-Ellos son Wen y Li Yong Fa, Anjyu y Ababa-**aun cargando a Ifrit que seguía viendo con recelo a Ababa-

**-Y Pandora?-**

-**Digamos que confundida en mi habitación -**

Después de largas horas de explicaciones, recordatorios y peleas, llegaron al punto de la visita de los chicos a Alemania..

-**Bien, ahora si mi curiosidad me lo permite y deseas responderle con tus afanes de grandeza.. Ember, se puede saber a que han venido?-**pregunto Draco Cracovia tomando un poco del vino servido por uno de los tantos empleados de su vivienda-

**-Bueno.. yo..**-

**-Nuevamente el tal Elliot.. No es así?-**respondiendo tratando de reconfortar a su hija no era de su sangre pero aun así le tenia mucho afecto como hacia Pandora-**No tienes de que preocuparte, nosotros ya nos estamos encargando de esto..**

Las palabras de Norah resonaban en un instante en la mente confundida de Ember, quien se encontraba descansando mirando el techo de su habitación, aun no iba a dormir claramente se veía en la luz aun encendida, o en que no se encontraba entre las cobijas.:

_**-A veces.. creo que las palabras de mi mamá son confusas.. y difíciles de creer-**_pensaba aunque es interrumpida por la puerta que estaba siendo abierta-**Si que pasa-**voltea a la puerta y no daba crédito a lo que veía era claramente Anjyu quien fue, últimamente estaba raro y le daba miedo y a veces era cómico pero esto ya era demasiado- **Deseas algo Anjyu?**

**-Solo.. Hablar contigo-**secamente le contesto-

Ya después ambos se encontraban en una clase de balcón, estaba bastante alto, y bueno quedaba bien con la estrellada noche:

-**Que querías hablar conmigo?-**recargada en el marco del balcón junto con Anjyu separados-

**-Mañana temprano regresaremos de acuerdo?**

**-Si claro.. Como quieras**

**-No me vas a reprochar?**-la mira de reojo-

**-No por que? Acaso quieres que lo haga?**

**-Me sorprendes a veces**

**-Se que no es lo único que querías hablar conmigo-**manteniendo su vista al frente-

**-Te equivocas**

**-Bien, si tu no lo aprovechas yo lo haré.**

**-Te escucho atentamente-**se cruza de brazos-

**-Se que no hace mucho que podría decirse que somos... compañeros**

**-Di amigos no evites esa palabra. Tu no eres de esas personas que evaden cualquier simple recuerdo**

**-Tienes razón, bien amigos, y no se si hayas pensado que después que todo esto haya pasado, me retire de La Alianza y me regrese a vivir aquí?**

**-No lo he pensado-**tranquilo**- y si lo pensara sabría que no te atreverías a hacerlo o me equivoco?-**retador la mira-

**-Acertaste, Anjyu..**

_Acertaste.._

**Fin capítulo 9  
Tendre que cortar el prox capitulo O.O, si soy una asquerosa desgraciada . , pero.. es que vale la pena!! Ya en un par de dias les tengo ahora si la actualizacion owo! No me maten!!!**

**Saludos a todos!!!**

**[MnS**


End file.
